


Rose And Her Doctor Go To The Opera

by EternalGalaxies



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalGalaxies/pseuds/EternalGalaxies
Summary: Tenrose oneshot, enjoy!





	

"Rose. We're going to be late for the opera!" The Doctor pleaded, before glancing longingly at the TARDIS doors. 

"One second, Doctor." Rose called from her room. The Doctor straightened his bow tie, and looked again at the doors. Finally she excited her room, and a long red dress that fit her just right made the Doctor want to pick her up and kiss her forever right there in the hall. Rose stopped before leaving the TARDIS.

"Wait." The Doctor looked at her and she smiled, before placing a light kiss on his lips and smiling. 

"Okay, Doctor, let's go."


End file.
